An Unexpected Gift
by tripwatcher2
Summary: Finally updated with Chapter 4! Yes, another story about pregnancy and babies on Atlantis but this is AU - not following the show! Fluffy, emotional, angsty, romance featuring John & Teyla and Ronon & Jennifer 'cause they're so good together!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Author's Note: This is an AU story that would be set sometime during the first part of Season Four, after Colonel Carter comes to Atlantis. To give proper credit, please note that I got the basic idea for this story from _Baby Love _which was first published by rubycaspar on 04/06/07. No copyright infringement is intended! I took the premise of a baby making machine on Atlantis and ran with it, making my own story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

"_I would guess that the system scanned them, detected Teyla's inability to carry a child in her womb, and that, combined with Colonel Sheppard's Ancient Gene…..well, the machine did what it was designed to do – gave an infertile Ancient couple a baby."_

Approximately four hours earlier:

The day was going well enough. Rodney and Radek had detected strong energy readings coming from a section in the far west side of the city. Ever since the disaster with the airborne virus they had come across in an abandoned lab, the science teams had been methodically and carefully examining unexplored areas of the city as they had time. Since John and his team were not needed off world at the moment, they were with Rodney and Radek who were currently babbling excitedly over in a corner.

"_Rodney, it HAS to be a medical facility of some kind. This information is regarding DNA and fertilization. This is dealing with human reproduction – ANCIENT human reproduction! We need to get Dr. Keller down here right away! Granted she is not as knowledgeable as Dr. Beckett was in this area, but she should be able to help us understand some of these medical references."_

John quickly looked to Teyla when Carson's name was mentioned. They all missed him terribly and were still grieving at his passing. Teyla has been particularly affected. John thought it was because she cared so deeply for the sanctity of human life and had seen so much of it destroyed in her young life. Then with the loss of her friends Dr. Hewston and Elizabeth as well…. Their eyes met and he motioned for her to join him. _"You okay?"_ He asked her quietly.

Teyla smiled a small, sad smile. How many times had he asked her that since they had met? His concern touched her deeply. _"I am fine, John. Just a little….bored?_ He chuckled at that and told her _"Well, then let's look around and see if we can find something that interests you."_ He smiled at her affectionately and then looked around the room again. They were standing in front of a raised platform and John stepped up onto it carefully. There were grooves in the floor and all kinds of lights and buttons on the wall behind it. He offered Teyla his hand and smiled again when she placed her smaller one into it without hesitation. John tugged on her arm slightly and she joined him on the platform. For a long moment they just looked at each other then self-consciously dropped their hands to their sides. Ronon watched them from across the room and grinned to himself at their awkwardness. Just wait until he had Sheppard alone – he would have to be sure and tease him about their "hand holding"!

"_Look at these grooves! They look almost…foot-shaped?"_ John stepped into the two grooves on his side of the platform and Teyla took up a position facing him. She also placed her small feet in the two grooves in front of her which brought them about two feet apart, facing each other. _"This feels kinda weird. I hope nothing comes up out of the floor to wrap around my ankles!"_ John was remembering the ancient device that he had been forced by Kolya to use to locate the ZPM on that primitive planet. There had been hand-shaped impressions on that device and the first person who had put in the wrong combination had died when bands had come out to trap his hands while tiny poison needles pricked his palms. John shuddered at the memory. Fortunately, he had been able to figure out the correct combination and so had located the ZPM. _Un_fortunately, the ZPM had been stolen from them by a group of religious fanatics bound and determined to hide it yet again. And so it goes, John thought.

"_Hey, get down from there you two!"_ The shriek came from Rodney who began to quickly cross the room in their direction. _"We have no idea what that thing does…"_ Rodney's voice trailed off as a blinding light suddenly engulfed the platform which John and Teyla were standing on. Ronon quickly ran across the room and tried to reach for Teyla but was rewarded with a sharp electrical jolt to his hand for his trouble. Radek just stood, open-mouthed in shock, not sure what to do.

John and Teyla did not appear to be in any pain, they just looked at each other in a bewildered manner. John tried to move but found he could not do so. He was only able to raise his arms slightly and looked up to see that Teyla had done the same. Their hands connected and the light around them changed to blue. Teyla looked directly at John, her eyes open wide in fear. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but John could not hear her. He saw her fear and immediately schooled his features so that he would appear calm to her. He hoped it would help ease her fears. Teyla never took her eyes from his face and she did appear to calm somewhat. John looked around as much as he could, considering the fact that he wasn't able to turn his head. He could not see anything past the platform perimeter. The light around them shimmered and undulated in strange patterns. It was almost hypnotic.

Suddenly a beam came up between John and Teyla. It was thick and columnar and stopped at about their waists. Similar but much smaller beams came up to wind around their legs. These smaller beams continued going until they were all the way up to their shoulders. John began to feel a warm tingly sensation in his genital region and tried not to panic. It wasn't painful but did feel uncomfortable and a little embarrassing. John couldn't tell if he was getting an erection or wetting his pants! He looked again into Teyla's eyes and could tell she was uncomfortable as well. He wondered if she was feeling any strange sensations – and just where those sensations might be occurring.

The sensations Teyla was feeling were similar to John's – warmth and tingling in her lower belly, then a cramping sensation much like when she experienced her monthly cycle. The beams of light winding around their bodies began to recede until they were only up to John and Teyla's waists and then the ends of the beams arched over to the large column of light between them. There, a flash of light occurred and then a series of blinding flashes.

Ronon had recovered from his shock and had radioed Colonel Carter to tell her what was happening to his teammates. Of course, since he did not have any idea what exactly WAS going on, he could only tell her what he could see. He could make out the forms of his friends on the platform surrounded by blue light. It was so bright that he could barely make out the column of light between them but he could tell that it was changing. As the light around John and Teyla began to slowly recede, a team of military personnel rushed into the room and surrounded the platform with their P-90's aimed at the two people on the platform!

_To be continued..._

_Please leave a review! I appreciate any and all feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_Whoa…people!"_ Rodney stepped in between the guns and the platform, gulping at his own bravery – or was it stupidity? _"We don't even know if there IS a threat here. And I really don't think guns are going to free the Colonel and Teyla. In fact, I'm pretty sure that only MY brilliant thinking is going to do that! Well…. mine and probably Zalenka's."_ He looked over at the other scientist, who nodded his head dumbly in agreement, still in shock. _"Radek, radio Dr. Keller and get her down her ASAP! This may have something to do with those medical references you mentioned earlier." _Rodney tried not to think too hard about the information being medically related to reproduction. He was worried enough about just getting John and Teyla free of the machine, without also worrying about what exactly this machine was doing to them, if anything.

Dr. Jennifer Keller rushed into the room and promptly collided with Ronon's back. He had been standing just inside the door with his fists clenched, staring at the platform surrounded by flickering blue light. He quickly spun around and caught her by her upper arms, steadying her before she could fall. She gasped and looked up into his dark eyes. _"Ronon! How are they? Has there been any change?"_ For a moment, he couldn't speak, so caught up was he in her stormy blue eyes. Ronon's gaze drifted from those beautiful eyes down to her mouth and then back up again. Unconsciously, she ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them and Ronon drew in a quick breath. His gaze was so intense but it only lasted a few seconds before he recovered his senses and stepped back releasing her arms. Jennifer felt a sense of loss when his touch was gone, but she shook it off. She had other concerns right now and could not afford to spend time thinking about how this large, quiet man made her quiver every time she got near him!

"_Can't tell. McKay's been trying to figure out how to get them out of there but I don't think he has a clue."_ Ronon looked over to where the two scientists were frantically scrambling and pushing buttons. _"Damn, but this a weird place to be a doctor!" _Jennifer grumbled and Ronon glanced sideways at her with a smirk playing on his lips. There it was, that spunk and attitude he found so appealing about her. He knew she doubted her ability to handle the many odd and scary situations they came across but all that he had seen of her reflected an inner strength and determination she was yet unaware of. She was a good doctor – smart, quick-thinking, compassionate, stubborn and strong and he had been instantly attracted to her.

Briefly, Ronon thought of the first time he had ever seen her. He had heard about the new young, female doctor who had been assigned to replace Beckett but did not have the chance to meet her until a lucky blow from John's bantos stick caused him to have to visit the infirmary late one evening. Jennifer had been standing with her back to him, looking over a file and had nearly jumped out of her skin when he walked up behind her and asked in a low growl _"You the new doc?"_ Her wide blue eyes had taken him in from head to toe and Ronon had felt his heart speed up as if he had just run a mile. She had just stared at him open-mouthed until he lifted the dreadlocks away from his face to show her the cut on his scalp. Then, the small, vulnerable, wide-eyed woman before him instantly changed into the professional doctor that she was. She had stitched him up with just a few words being said between them but he thought maybe her fingers had trembled once or twice. She had also blushed slightly when he jumped down from the exam table too quickly, almost brushing against her.

Suddenly Ronon was drawn back to the present by Jennifer's grim voice. _"Something's happening! The lights are changing color, becoming darker."_ Ronon forced his attention back to the platform in the center of the room. Jennifer just stood rooted closely by his side. His fingers brushed hers and he was surprised when he felt her gently squeeze them and then let go. He glanced sideways at her again but her gaze remained focused on John and Teyla.

The light surrounding the couple on the platform continued to fade and as it did so, Ronon could see them both beginning to sag where they stood. He quickly crossed the room with Jennifer right behind him. When the light faded completely and John and Teyla both collapsed, Ronon was the first to reach them. He went to Teyla and felt for a pulse immediately while Jennifer did the same with John. _"He's alive! Pulse is strong and steady. Get those gurneys over here!"_

A medical team rushed in and Ronon stepped down from the platform with Teyla in his arms, placing her still form on a gurney while McKay helped move the unconscious Colonel. Jennifer rose to scramble off the platform and was surprised to find Ronon there with his hand out to her. She gave him a small smile then hurried to catch up to the medical teams already out the door with John and Teyla, headed to the infirmary. Ronon glanced at Rodney and Radek and then they all three bolted for the door as well. When they reached the hallway outside the infirmary, Colonel Carter was already there. _"What happened?"_ She seemed surprisingly calm, but then, they had no idea of the things she had experienced since joining the Stargate Program. It had almost gotten to the point where nothing truly surprised her anymore – well, almost nothing. _"We don't know."_ was the only answer she got which DID NOT make her feel any better. _"Only three weeks in my new assignment and I already have a crisis"_ she thought to herself grimly.

They all walked into the infirmary to see technicians drawing vials of blood from both Teyla and John. _"How are they, Dr. Keller?"_ Colonel Carter asked the young woman, only to see her frown. _"I don't really know at this point. Their vitals are strong. They just appear to be unconscious but I don't know why yet. I'm going to run some tests and hopefully they will regain consciousness very soon."_ With instructions that she be contacted immediately of any changes, Colonel Carter left to return to her office. Rodney and Radek also left to return to the room with the odd platform to see if they could learn anything further about what exactly the machine had done to John and Teyla. Ronon lingered a few minutes longer watching Jennifer thoughtfully until she finally walked over to him. _"You might as well go too, Ronon. There's nothing you can do here and I promise I'll call you if there'__s any change."_ He nodded his thanks and left with a glance back over his shoulder at her. "_Hate to see him go...but LOVE to watch him leave" _Jennifer thought to herself ruefully before once again turning her full attention to her patients.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John began to stir first, about 10 minutes after being brought to the infirmary. Jennifer leaned over him and shined a penlight into each pupil. _"What the hell happened?"_ John asked groaning and trying to rise. _"Not exactly sure yet, Colonel. Now you need to lie still and tell me what you remember."_ John fought through the fog in his head to concentrate on the doctor's words. He remembered getting up on the platform with Teyla. _"Teyla!"_ He said her name with worry, again trying to rise. _"It's okay, Colonel. She's right over there and her vitals are good but she hasn't come around yet."_

John relaxed slightly and allowed himself to be pushed back down onto the bed. _"My head hurts and so do my ba…."_ He trailed off then, embarrassed at what he almost said in front of a room full of people, most of whom were women. _"Colonel, I need to know all of your symptoms in order to determine what exactly happened to you and Teyla. What EXACTLY did you see and feel?"_ John closed his eyes and then related all that he had seen from the platform as well as the sensations he had experienced.

As he was finishing with the details, Teyla let out a low moan and began to move restlessly in the bed next to him. Jennifer immediately switched her attention to the young Athosian. _"Teyla, take it easy. You're going to be fine."_ But it was no use, Teyla was becoming more and more agitated. She was having trouble waking and was frightened, not knowing what was going on. John swung his legs off the side of the bed, stood, and took a couple of steps towards Teyla's bedside. _"Colonel! You need to lie back down!"_ Jennifer admonished him but he never took his eyes off of Teyla. He gently took one of her hands in his then touched her face. _"Teyla, it's alright. You're okay. Just open up those beautiful eyes and let me know you can hear me, okay?"_ He smiled as her eyelids fluttered and brown eyes locked onto his hazel ones. Jennifer just stared between the two of them, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment between lovers. She had noticed what a close relationship the two had, but had truly thought it only a close friendship until now. Watching them both now, Jennifer could tell that there was much more than simple friendship between them, even if they weren't ready to admit it yet.

John stayed by Teyla's side while Jennifer questioned her in the same manner she had him. He was not really surprised when Teyla, with a slight blush on her cheeks, spoke of a warm, tingling sensation in the area of her womb. _"Teyla"_ Jennifer said with a sideways glance at John. _"I would like to do a pelvic exam, if you would allow me and an ultrasound as well."_ At John's encouraging nod, Teyla agreed to both procedures. He was ushered out of the room as a curtain was drawn around her bed but that was as far as he went. He wasn't about to leave before he knew if she was going to be alright. John was quickly putting two and two together and had come to the conclusion that they might have been "probed" in some way, maybe even had (he gulped audibly) some kind of procedure done to them by the machine. He was hoping that the light beams had just been some kind of preliminary scan, but he had a sinking suspicion that they would not be that lucky. Why would they get lucky now he pondered, when SO many other things had gone wrong since they had come to Atlantis! Well, there had been good things too he had to admit, like meeting Teyla.

John found a chair and sat, not far from her bed, remembering the first time he ever saw her, and the many moments since that time. There were so many memories over the last few years -- so many times when they were in jeopardy, so many times when they talked and laughed. He thought to himself _"When did she become such a huge part of my life? When did she become more than just a friend?"_ Suddenly the curtain was drawn back to reveal Teyla in her own clothes again, sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a strange, pinched expression on her face. John walked over to her cautiously. _"You okay?"_ There was that gentle question from him again along with that worried look on his handsome face! _"That was NOT pleasant and I do not wish to have to go through that procedure again!"_ John looked at her uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Lord knows, he didn't even want to think about what the heck a "pelvic exam" entailed! He simply patted her shoulder awkwardly and stood there, not sure what to say or do. He was just about to ask her what she thought might have happened to them when Jennifer joined them. _"Give me a little time and I should have some information for both of you. In the meantime, please try to relax, maybe get something to eat. I'__ll give you a call in an hour or so."_

They left the infirmary together, both feeling very unsettled. John simply followed Teyla, content to let her set the pace. He wasn't sure where she was going or even if she wanted him to come with her. After walking for a few minutes without even a glance from her, John began to slow down, thinking that maybe she just wanted to be alone. But as soon as Teyla sensed that he was no longer beside her, she slowed and turned back to him. _"John? Where are you going?"_ John quickly scanned the corridor for other people, then approached her. _"I...I thought, maybe you needed some time alone...maybe away from me. Since you were, you know, walking so fast...and not talking and all. I just wanted to give you some space...if you need it."_ Teyla immediately looked apologetic and placed her hand on his arm. _"No, it is not that at all! I just wanted to get away from all of the...the looks and questions and...procedures for a moment. I want to be with you! I, I mean I want to be alone but...with you. Does that even make any sense?"_ Teyla asked, blowing out a breath.

_"Yeah, it does. I understand. You were just trying to get me alone weren't you?"_ John joked playfully. Teyla blushed and smiled prettily then stepped into place beside him linking her arm through his. Once they began walking again she said softly _"Maybe"_. Though barely a whisper, that one simple word caused John's heart to do a funny little flip-flop and he quickly glanced down at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying - what he hoped she was saying? _"Wow, this is NOT what I envisioned for my day when I woke up this morning!"_ he thought to himself. When they finally arrived at one of the west balconies, John smiled. This was his favorite place to be on Atlantis -- did she know that? As if reading his mind she said _"I have seen you come out here before when something is troubling you. I was hoping you would not mind if I came here now, with you."_ Nervous then that she had revealed too much of her feelings for him, she walked over to the railing and looked out at the sea.

John watched her for a moment and then walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. It surprised her, for he had never touched her like this before. But she found it very comforting to be there, in the circle of his arms, and she relaxed back against him. It surprised him too, both that he had actually done it AND that it felt so right, so good to hold her. They stood like that until Jennifer's voice sounded in their earpieces _"Colonel Sheppard, could you and Teyla come to the main conference room?"_ John tilted his head to look down at Teyla's tense face and smiled an encouraging smile at her. _"We'll be right there, doc"_ he said, confirming what the good doctor had suspected -- that they would be together, wherever they were.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who have left reviews with positive feedback and encouragement to continue this story! Each one is sincerely appreciated! Please continue to give me your thoughts on this story and my writing!_

Chapter Four

"_I would guess that the system scanned them, detected Teyla's inability to conceive a child in her womb, and that, combined with Sheppard's Ancient Gene…..well, the machine did what it was designed to do – gave an infertile Ancient couple a baby."_

He heard Teyla's sharp intake of breath when Jennifer mentioned that she couldn't conceive and he turned to look at her. It was said almost casually, like it meant little, but John saw the way Teyla reacted and knew it meant everything to her. Teyla was staring at the opposite wall but he knew she wasn't seeing it. Her mind was trying to process all that was happening to them just as his was. He swiveled in his chair until he was completely facing her. _"Teyla?"_ He said it softly, then a little louder. He wasn't even aware that everyone else in the room had become silent and was watching them closely. All he could focus on was Teyla and the pain he saw written on her beautiful face.

She turned until she faced him, their knees almost touching, and they stared at each other for almost a full minute. Looking directly into his eyes, she spoke in a weak voice. _"I did not know…..I was afraid that I could not…I always wanted…..but I….."_ Her voice broke and she abruptly looked down, taking in deep breaths. Then she raised her eyes once again to his and asked softly _"John, can we go somewhere and… talk -- alone?"_ He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds, then reached for her hand and rose to his feet. She rose with him and they turned and walked out the door still holding hands. They never looked back and so didn't see the stunned looks on the faces of the people left sitting around the table.

"_Wait! Where are they going?"_ asked Rodney, suddenly breaking the silence. _"We have to figure out exactly how this machine works! This could redefine infertility and child-bearing as we know it!"_ he said excitedly. _"Maybe they'll name it after me -- the McKay treatment! Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"_

"_McKay"_ Colonel Carter said in a low, warning voice. _"John and Teyla obviously have some things they need to discuss."_ Rodney just looked at her like she wasn't making sense. _"What, they couldn't talk in front of us? Why not?"_ Sam smiled slightly and shook her head at the denseness of the genius sitting next to her. Ronon, meanwhile, just sat there with a bemused expression on his face looking at the door through which John and Teyla had just exited. _"It's about time"_ he said gruffly, with a small smirk. _"Time for what?"_ Rodney asked. At this, both Sam and Ronon chuckled and rose to leave. _"What, you're leaving too? But what about the machine?"_ Sam told him sternly _"Rodney, you go run all the tests on that machine you want, but leave John and Teyla alone! Meanwhile, I'm going to check the Ancient database for any references to fertility treatments and pregnancy. I'm sure we'll here from John and Teyla once they've had some time to sort things out._"

Jennifer also rose to leave the conference room. Once in the hallway, she turned toward the infirmary but paused and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping to stifle the headache that was raging behind her eyes. Ronon stopped beside her and she turned her head to look up at him questioningly. _"You okay?"_ he asked gently. She smiled hesitantly at him. _"I think so. But I could sure use some coffee. You…want to join me?"_ At his pleased expression and nod of his head, she blushed slightly, glad she had asked him. They walked in companionable silence until reaching the cafeteria and she was taken aback when he said _"Go find us a seat. I'll get your coffee. You want anything in it?"_ At the negative shake of her head, he turned and walked towards the huge coffee machine that was always kept on, no matter the time of day or night. She watched his back for a moment then proceeded to a small table in the corner.

A few minutes later he walked up with a tray, and placed not only a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, but also a turkey sandwich, bowl of fruit and glass of water as well. She just stared at the food and then at him while he turned his chair around backwards and sat down across the table from her. At her raised eyebrow, he simply shrugged. _"Wasn't sure if you had a chance to eat anything today."_ It was said casually but she could see the intensity in his gaze. Wow! Did he even know how incredibly sexy such a thoughtful gesture was? She didn't think he did. He wasn't doing this to get anything from her. He simply cared about her. Man oh man, was she was in trouble! Falling for a man from another galaxy, albeit a gorgeous man, had not been a part of her plan when she agreed to come to Atlantis!

_TBC – I promise!_


End file.
